<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bits and Bobs(small things from Tumblr) by wendywobbles2016</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215177">Bits and Bobs(small things from Tumblr)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywobbles2016/pseuds/wendywobbles2016'>wendywobbles2016</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bits and Bobs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywobbles2016/pseuds/wendywobbles2016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to put some one off and prompts requests from Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bits and Bobs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bingo!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peeta came rushing through the door of their house in Victors Village calling for Katniss.</p><p>“In the kitchen” she shouted to him.</p><p>He came through the door, eyes shining and his face lit up by his bright smile,  Katniss felt herself melt a little at the sight of him.</p><p>He gave her quick kiss before he sat down. </p><p>“Last night at the town meeting we were discussing fundraising ideas for the new kids play area at the Community Centre and we were trying to be creative and look at new ways to do this plus we wanted dim that could also be a social activity for District 12 to get folks of all ages together and I think I have it. Honestly kids from 12 upwards could join in!” Peeta was bubbling with excitement as he spoke. </p><p>Katniss rolled her eyes at Peeta and his latest  hairbrained fundraising scheme. Panem since the Rebellion was doing well but Districts still relied on its inhabitants to pull together to get local projects part funded. District 12 had an active and creative Committee that Peeta was heavily involved in.</p><p>“Well come on then share this marvelous idea” Katniss encouraged her husband.</p><p> “Bingo!” he announced triumphantly.</p><p>“Bingo? What is Bingo??”</p><p>“Right well according to my research. Bingo was a game played back years before the Dark Days.  People wold gather in halls, players pay for cards with 25 random numbers printed on them -you could have one or you could have 10-there was a person whose job it was to pull out the numbers at random -the caller- he or she might get all dressed up and put on a show too add some flair to the proceedings.  The aim was to match all the numbers and the first to do so wins a prize! Usually there will only be one winner but you might get two.....”</p><p>Katniss stared at Peeta open mouthed and started to laugh “Peeta you are aware that pulling random pieces of papers out of a bowl is how WE ended up in the Hunger Games……”</p><p>“What? No….I mean the numbers aren’t on paper…they’ll be on little ping pong balls..it’s a total game of chance…..” Peeta trailed off. </p><p>Katniss was still laughing as he made the link between Bingo and the Games. </p><p>“Maybe I’ll just stick to holding a bake sale.....”he snorted and soon joined in with his wife laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A little magic goes a long way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Hunger Games/Hogwarts mash up.  Hope you enjoy : ) </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“These are the best batch yet!” declared Katniss Everdeen as she demolished another of Peeta Mellark’s cheese buns. </p><p> </p><p>Peeta smiled “Who would have thought that with all the delicacies the wizarding world has to offer , a humble Muggle made bread roll would be what you chose to celebrate the end  of our time here.”</p><p>It was their last day in Hogwarts and after a flurry of activity saying goodbye to friends and fellow students Peeta and Katniss had grabbed a sofa in one of the reading nooks and were now sitting eating cheese buns (Katniss) and sketching (Peeta) before they headed off.</p><p>“You all packed?” Katniss asked.</p><p>“Yup. I have to admit packing with magic is a hell of a lot quicker than by hand.” </p><p>Unlike Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark was not born in the wizarding world. He was born in Panem, just an ordinary boy living an ordinary life until he received a letter at 11 that changed his life. Peeta was a wizard and with his father’s permission he set off to discover what that meant.</p><p>It meant a whole new world opening up.</p><p>It meant magic was real. </p><p>Over the last seven years he had studied, lived and breathed magic. It was hard for a Muggle sometimes getting his head around the things he was seeing.  Things that were once considered fantasy were reality - hello dragons!</p><p>He struggled the first term to fit in. He was extremely homesick. His year head Professor Cinna took him aside after receiving reports from teachers that Peeta was struggling. Cinna was initially concerned that the school subjects were too much for him. </p><p>“No Professor as different as this is from my previous schooling, Headmaster Abernathy met with my father and I before I accepted my place. He gave me books to help me understand what was ahead of me.  I just miss some of the things I did at home….. I miss baking.”</p><p>“At home my dad has a bakery and It was my go to place. When my mom died, when I was stressed, worried or just needed to think I’d go in and I’d help measure and weigh ingredients , knead bread, ice cakes. Just normal stuff. Well normal for me.” Peeta shrugged.</p><p>“I see and if you had access to some of your Muggle life activities you would feel better?” asked Cinna. </p><p>“Well yes.  The others who have been born into this life have all their comforts of home don’t they? I don’t even have access to my favourite tv shows.” complained Peeta. </p><p>And so following this conversation the school took some steps to provide Muggles with some familiar and non magical comforts from home - a library of books by non magical authors, a tv room in each of the houses with access to any and all channels. </p><p>And Peeta, well Peeta was given permission to use a kitchen to bake. </p><p>And baking led him to begin a friendship with Katniss Everdeen.  He was returning from the kitchen one evening through the common room. It was late and the room was lit by  a few lamps and the dying fire.  Just as he walked past the sofa a head popped up. </p><p>“WHAT IS THAT AMAZING SMELL!!” </p><p>“Who? What?” Peeta startled and his head swivelling around “Katniss?” </p><p>“Hey Peeta.” and with a flick of her wand the room was suddenly lit up fully. </p><p>Although both first years in Gyrffindor Peeta and Katniss didn’t exactly know each other well.</p><p>“What have you got there?” </p><p>“Cheese buns. Do you want one?” he held out the plate and lifted the covering. </p><p>“Yes please.” She reached out rook one and took a bite.<br/>“Yes please.” She reached out rook one and took a bite.</p><p>“This is amazing. Where did you get these? I’ve never seen these at mealtimes.” </p><p>“I made them.” </p><p>“What spell do you use? Can you teach me?” </p><p>“No Katniss I MADE them the no magic way.” </p><p>Katniss stared at Peeta. </p><p>Katniss Everdeen was from an old, old magic family and had never met a Muggle born wizard until she got to Hogwarts. </p><p>(Some people believed that wizards and witches like Peeta didn’t belong in this world and that those with powers shouldn’t receive letters to study at Wizarding school. Instead  once identified have a binding spell placed on them. Essentially their powers stripped from them before they ever had a chance to explore them.)</p><p>“None at all?” Katniss found this difficult to believe. </p><p>“Not a bit.” replied Peeta. </p><p>“Can you show me? Next time you do this?” </p><p>“Eh… yes ok…. Meet me here on Saturday morning at 7am?” </p><p>Katniss nodded in agreement and grabbing another bun said goodnight to Peeta.</p><p>That first meeting Peeta made a basic white loaf. Initially Katniss was skeptical that using just your hands could produce anything. She watched every move he made fascinated that this 11 year old boy was going to be able to  produce anything from this pile of flour, water and yeast.</p><p>She tried to help by kneading the dough but stopped quickly disliking the feel of the dough on her hands. </p><p>Once he had kneaded it to his satisfaction Peeta put the dough in an oiled bowl. </p><p>“Now what? This is very boring Peeta.” grumbled Katniss. </p><p>“We wait and let the dough rise. Help me clean up?” </p><p>“Sure” and Katniss pulled out her wand. </p><p>“Sorry Katniss my kitchen is a magic free zone. I wash and you can dry”</p><p>“What?!? But if we use magic … I mean we have magic, why wouldn’t we use it?”</p><p>“I know it’s just this is how we do things at home. Professor Cinna sort of set this place up for me to help with my homesickness.” He felt foolish telling her. </p><p>Katniss wanted to tease him but she knew what it was like to miss home, and Peeta was really, really far from home. </p><p>“Fine. Show me what to do.” </p><p>As they cleaned down Peeta kept his eye on the dough that was now starting to rise.  He nudged Katniss and showed her. </p><p>“It’s bigger! How? What happened? Without magic!”</p><p>Peeta laughed delighted by her reaction. </p><p>As time went on Katniss joined Peeta regularly in his kitchen. He baked, she cleaned and then their fellow  Griffyndors would eat the fruits of his labours. </p><p>Each summer during school holidays Peeta’s father would teach him new and more complex recipes and he would share them at school. While Katniss would watch amazed as he would make the most amazing creations.  </p><p>Once he made friends with Katniss he settled better into his new school.  He felt less alone and more confident.  She introduced him to her world and he showed her his.</p><p>Peeta visited with the Everdeen family when he was 13 years old. Mr Everdeen was a whizz with potions and it was Peeta’s favourite subject he was happy to soak up all he could watching Mr Everdeen work.</p><p>Mr Mellark met the Everdeen family when he accompanied Peeta to buy back to school supplies. Mr and Mrs Everdeen helped with the unfamiliar money and advised Mr Mellark on where to buy certain supplies for Peeta. In turn Mr Mellark answered their questions about his world.</p><p>When they were 14 years old Katniss was Peeta’s plus one at his dad’s wedding when he married again. Peeta joked that Katniss only came because she wanted to try more Muggle food.</p><p>Things began to change when they both turned 16. It was as though overnight they began to notice each other more,  Katniss was fascinated by Peeta’s eyelashes so long and blond. Peeta was enthralled by Katniss’ grey eyes. </p><p>One evening while watching the Great British Bake Off which was Katniss’ absolute favourite Muggle show they had kissed (and frankly hadn’t stopped kissing since if the amount of warnings now attached to their student records were to be believed). </p><p>Now their Hogwarts adventures were coming to an end and the last few months had been particularly tough. </p><p>Peeta had wrestled with where his future lay, eventually deciding to defer further studies in magic for a year and returning home to his family bakery to see if he really did want to pursue this as a career.  </p><p>Katniss was on course to attend college with a view to pursuing a career in Herbology in the Autumn. </p><p>They couple had worried that their diverging paths would cause the end of their relationship, but they weren’t prepared to just walk away from each other so they decided to do everything in their (considerable)power to avoid that. The first thing Katniss decided to do was to move  with Peeta to Panem for the summer before college. She was keen to experience “his” world for a change. </p><p>“So I can still do magic in our apartment just not in public, right?”Katniss asked for the millionth time.</p><p>“I think you can do it anywhere - the trick is not getting caught.” smiled Peeta “are you ready?” </p><p>“I think so, dad and mum will visit next week and Dad wants you to get him a yo-yo. I told Gale we’d be back for his birthday. We’ve said our goodbyes here so I think we are ready to go” </p><p>Peeta threw his sketchbook in his bag and pulled Katniss up by the hand. </p><p>They kissed and then taking one last look around them muttered the spell to take them to Panem to begin their next adventure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You’re safe now I’m here.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The prompt  “you’re safe now, I’m here” was sent by @rosegardeninwinter 🙂</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day done, thought Peeta Mellark as he locked the front door and flipped the closed sign on his bakery. </p><p>It was Saturday evening and tonight Peeta’s plans included nothing more exciting than cleaning the ovens. </p><p>“Ah the life of a baker” he muttered. </p><p>Peeta flipped on the radio and started to work.</p><p>After two hours he was satisfied that even his picky mother wouldn’t have been able to find fault with the job he had done.</p><p>Peeta was ready to go home, he just needed to throw the bakery rubbish away.  He headed into the alley and was getting ready to dispose of the waste. He had just lifted the lid when from inside he heard a sound like a baby crying. </p><p>Peeta dropped the bag he was holding and looked in. </p><p>He couldn’t see anything so he pulled out his phone and turned on the torch peered once more into the darkness.  He saw two glowing eyes and heard the wail again. </p><p>Fuck! thought Peeta there’s a cat in there. </p><p>He couldn’t leave it. He climbed in and tried to coax the cat to him but it was terrified. </p><p>“Come on little dude. You’re safe now, I’m here. Wouldn’t you like to leave this dumpster? Let’s get you out.” </p><p>He finally managed to get the cat out. It wasn’t a young cat but an older one with a busted leg-it looked broken. It’s fur was missing in places, half its ear was gone and it was wailing up a storm.  This cat looked like it had had a tough life. </p><p>He needed to get the little guy some help.  He took out his phone and hit the google app. </p><p>He found a place nearby “Panem Cat Rescue”. So he called and spoke to a receptionist who said he was in luck that one of their volunteers was close by and would call in.</p><p>While he waited Peeta had placed the cat in an old basket lined with an apron he had some fresh water in a bowl beside him and Peeta had taken some ham from the fridge and fed some bits to the ravenous creature.  He was quite a cute little guy under all the grime.</p><p>“Where’d you come from, little guy? Hmm you don’t look like a much loved pet do you? I think you’ve had it tough?”  Peeta mused. </p><p>Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door of the Bakery.  Peeta opened it. </p><p>“Katniss Everdeen?!” He exclaimed, taking in the sight in front of him. There stood his old school classmate, a classmate Peeta had had the most enormous crush on. </p><p>She was a little taller but still Katniss whose grey eyes had widened comically at the sight of Peeta. </p><p>“Peeta? Oh my goodness! When I got the message from Effie in the office I hoped it would be you.” she smiled </p><p>“Come in, come in. The cat I found is over here.” He pointed towards the basket. Katniss walked over while he locked the door. </p><p>“Hey little guy, you’ve had a rough night by the looks of it…. actually I think you’ve had a rough few months.”</p><p>“Is he going to be ok?” asked Peeta peering over Katniss shoulder. </p><p>“I’ll take him back to the clinic for a proper examination, but his leg does  look broken. He's a little malnourished and he’s clearly been through the wars but we’ll take care of him. We’ll check for a microchip but I think he's probably a stray or abandoned.” </p><p>“What will happen after he’s all healed up?” Asked Peeta.</p><p>“Well, we’ll assess him and see what kind of character he is and try to find him a forever home” Katniss smiled at Peeta as she rubbed the cat's head. </p><p>“I’ll take him now. If you don’t mind I’ll take this basket rather than trying to move him. I can drop it back to you?” said Katniss. </p><p>“Yeah sure. No problem. I still make killer cheese buns you know so let me know when you’re coming and I’ll have some put by.” </p><p>“Deal. Although I should probably get your number so I can text you when I’m bringing the basket back….” A blush crept across Katniss Everdeen’s face as she said this. </p><p>“SURE! I mean good idea.” answered Peeta.</p><p>***** </p><p>Katniss called in with the basket two days later. </p><p>Peeta and Katniss went on their first date three days later.(And on said date Peeta found out that in school Katniss had the hugest crush on him). </p><p>They also had their first kiss that night…. and their second.</p><p>Two weeks later Peeta adopted the cat he found in the trash.  Once his leg was healed he took him home. He would always have a slight limp and would never win a beauty contest but once Peeta gained his trust he was quite an affectionate fellow. </p><p>Peeta decided to call him S’mores.</p><p>Katniss thought it was the most ridiculous name but Peeta insisted it was a very fitting name. </p><p>“It is Katniss! He’s a little rough but there’s S’mores to him than meets the eye….” explained Peeta trying to hold back his laughter. </p><p>“You’re lucky I like you Mellark because your jokes are awful.” Katniss laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Come Cuddle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s to duvet days whether it’s with family, friends,pets or alone.  Sometimes the best thing to do is to do nothing. </p><p>For @elricsister</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather outside in District 12 was wet. Wet and cold. The kind of day that stopped a person from going outdoors and made your house feel like a cage. </p><p>Katniss Everdeen sighed and watched the rain fall and sighed she had a to do list as long as her arm and didn’t know where to start.</p><p>“Momma?” she looked down to see her daughter Lyra staring up at her, her dark hair flying wild, blue eyes shining. “We made something, wanna come see?”</p><p>Katniss smiled down “Sure baby. Lead the way.”</p><p>Lyra led her mom to the living room where on the large sofa a pile of blankets and pillows had been arranged with piles of teddy bears and in the middle sat her toddler son Ash. </p><p>He smiled and waved his grey eyes lighting up to see her. </p><p>Holding his arms out he shouted “Come Cuddle!” </p><p>Katniss smiled and taking Lyra’s hand the pair ran to join Ash on the sofa. </p><p>“Hey kids wanna text daddy a picture and see if he wants to join us?” she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of them and sent it to Peeta with a caption “Come Cuddle?”</p><p>Ten minutes later they got a reply. “I’ll be home at lunchtime xxx”</p><p>The To Do List could wait she thought, today she was going to do nothing except hang with her kids and later her husband.  </p><p>Maybe rainy days weren’t so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A deer for my dear AKA stay away from the peppermint schnapps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Why is there a deer in the room?” <br/>Prompt from the lovely @jroseley ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peeta Mellark woke up with a dry mouth, banging headache and groaned.  He just knew that party at Madge Undersee’s was going to be a wild one but damn if he was paying for it now…… </p><p>He groaned loudly and rubbed his hand over his face. Those peppermint schnapps shots were most definitely not a good idea. </p><p>“You wanna keep the noise down?” muttered a female voice. </p><p>Peeta’s head shot to the left and out from underneath his duvet popped the disheveled and equally hungover looking head of Katniss Everdeen.</p><p>They both stared at each other.  </p><p>“Katniss? How did you? What? Did we….?” he couldn’t bear to finish the sentence. </p><p>“I don’t think so… we both seem to be fully clothed, and I have my boots on sorry about that.” Katniss said sheepishly. </p><p>“How’d we end up here?” Peeta asked.  </p><p>“I can’t really remember. Madge’s party is a bit of a blur. I think I was off my ass drunk.” </p><p>“Same.” Peeta glanced over to his bedside locker where two bottles of water sat. Clearly as drunk as they were they grabbed water before crashing last night. </p><p>“You want  water?” He asked. </p><p>“I’d love some! Um I might just take my boots off if that’s ok?” </p><p>“Sure! I’m gonna run to the bathroom. Will you wait here?” Peeta was afraid that if he left Katniss would vanish. </p><p>Peeta had his own bathroom in the garage conversion he lived in in his dad's house. </p><p>Katniss nodded shyly and Peeta moved quickly.  While in the bathroom he tried to calm himself. Katniss Everdeen was in his bed. </p><p>Before he went back to his room he washed his face and brushed his teeth. He had a spare toothbrush so he left it on the sink thinking to offer it to Katniss. </p><p>He went back into his room and Katniss was sitting awkwardly in his bed. </p><p>“Um, if you want to freshen up I’ve left a toothbrush by the sink and stuff.” </p><p>“Thank you.” and with that Katniss ran to the bathroom. </p><p>Peeta picked up his phone to check the time the battery was dead so he hunted for a charger and plugged it in.  He found his watch and saw it was only 7am. Way too early to be awake on his day off. </p><p>Katniss slipped back into the room. </p><p>“So. I should probably go or something” she said. </p><p>“Oh yeah. I guess…. you can crash here a bit longer if you like.” Peeta tried to sound nonchalant and not creepy and desperate. </p><p>Katniss smiled and nodded she wasn’t quite ready to leave “How did I end up here in the first place?”</p><p>“No idea. I was hoping you could tell me.  I remember being at the party. I had forgotten how wild Madge could get so I’m guessing we got thrashed and if it was late maybe there were no cabs so you crashed here.” answered Peeta. </p><p>“Sounds likely and if I remember Madge was flirting up a storm with Gale last night so assuming she bagged her man staying with her was out of the question.” Katniss laughed </p><p>“Yeah I remember that she was very in his face wasn’t she?! All that mistletoe.” </p><p>Peeta, like Katniss, had left their hometown of Merchant Falls to attend colleges out of State. They had been friendly enough in school that when they sent friend requests to each other both had accepted and had spent the last few as social media friends and then when their paths crossed on holidays home from college they would meet for coffee or meet during large catch ups like the one Madge hosted last night. </p><p>So although it was perhaps unusual for Katniss to opt to stay with Peeta they certainly weren’t strangers and Peeta would never see a friend stuck. </p><p>While Peeta was talking Katniss had jumped back into bed beside him. </p><p>“You are so hot! I mean you’re so warm.” Katniss exclaimed.  “Could you throw me my bag? I want to check my phone and I should probably text Prim and mom to let them know I’m ok and stayed with a friend.” </p><p>Peeta passed her her bag and grabbed his phone and started it up. </p><p>Beside him he felt Katniss move and then swear.  </p><p>“Don’t switch on your phone” she pleaded </p><p>“What? Katniss what’s wrong?” As he was asking her, his phone began beeping. </p><p>He glanced at it and the stricken face of Katniss. </p><p>And then Peeta had a flash of a memory last night.</p><p>“You sang to me last night! At the party “All I want for Christmas is you” Real or not real?” his heart was beating. </p><p>“Very real. Madge sent me a video. Look.”</p><p>There on her phone screen was the evidence of a drunken, giggling Katniss singing to an equally drunk and giggling Peeta. Their friends were cheering as at the end of the song Katniss had given Peeta a huge smacker on the lips. </p><p>“Our first kiss and I don’t even remember it!” cringed Katniss. </p><p>“Neither do I but half the town will. Look?” Peeta’s phone was full is messages from friend with the same sentiments “FINALLY!”</p><p>Peeta looked at Katniss and smiled. “So…. does this mean you “like like” me then?”</p><p>“Shut up Peeta.” Katniss rolled her eyes, but nodded her head.</p><p>“Will you let me take you out then? Somewhere nice on a date I mean?” </p><p>“I would like that very, very much and the next time I kiss you I’m going to make sure I remember it and that Madge isn’t around to film it.” </p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>The pair stared goofily at one another when all of a sudden they heard a shout from Mr. Mellark who was in the kitchen.</p><p>“Peeta James Mellark! Get your ass down here and explain to me why there is a deer in this room?” </p><p>(Photo and video evidence from Peeta and Katniss’ phones  revealed that when the pair left the Undersee’s house Katniss decided to liberate one of the Mayor’s decorative front yard reindeers as a gift for Peeta declaring it a gift of a deer for her dear. </p><p>Mr Mellark made them return it after he eventually stopped laughing.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stop moving and let me braid your hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this one is for @mandelion82 who sent me a request for No. 10 “Stop moving and let me braid your hair” </p><p>Doesn’t have a title but it’s a little snippet post Mockingjay but before “Real”.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katniss Everdeen stared out the window into her yard and beyond. As far as she could see was blanketed in snow- pure and white that gave the world outside a crisp and tidy appearance and hid the scars that had been left by the war. </p><p>She shuddered and reminded herself that the war was over. She was free.  Panem was free.</p><p>Today was something called Winter Solstice, a new holiday in Panem. </p><p>Historically, the Winter Solstice marked the symbolic death and rebirth of the Sun. The seasonal significance of the winter solstice is in the reversal of the gradual lengthening of nights and shortening of days.  </p><p>In Panem  the date marked the first time the new government sat together under President Paylor. The rebirth of a nation Katniss supposed.</p><p>Had that only been a year ago thought Katniss? The first months of her return to live in District 12 were blank, thanks to the depression that had enveloped her.  A depression that still sometimes appeared crippling her, but one that she has learned to live with. </p><p>Tonight all over Panem people would celebrate the solstice with parties,exchange gifts and give thanks. </p><p>Except here, Katniss was in no mood to celebrate. She would hide away and wait it out and tomorrow would be another day.</p><p>She heard her front door open and the familiar voice of her friend Peeta Mellark called out a greeting.</p><p>“In the kitchen.” She replied </p><p>She heard him take off his coat and boots and grab his thick woollen cardigan from the coat stand. She knew that next he would put on the fur lined slippers that sat in “his” spot in her hallway before he strolled into the kitchen. </p><p>“Hey, how is the bakery looking?” She asked as she prepared him some tea. </p><p>Peeta had decided to rebuild District 12’s bakery. It was on schedule to open in the New Year.</p><p>He sat at the table and gratefully accepted the tea Katniss handed him.</p><p>“It’s good, really good. I know people think I’m crazy rebuilding it on the site of the old one but it makes sense to me. My memories are there. Good ones, and bad. I… I just need that connection you know?” </p><p>“I do. People think we’re crazy anyway so who cares?” She grinned.</p><p>Both were under Doctor Aurelius care.  They both had coping strategies and medications to help them through the worst days. They had both worked hard to give their days meaning, taking small steps on a long journey.</p><p>Katniss spoke to Dr A once a week. Sometimes she hated it and declared she was never speaking to him again but every Monday afternoon she found herself by the phone ready to keep her appointment.</p><p>Since Peeta’s return he and Katniss had begun the process of building a friendship. So much of their past relationship was tainted by the Games, the War and its aftermath.  It was slow going, each scared and carrying guilt over the past.</p><p>District 12 was slowly drawing people in and it’s population was growing. Tonight the square would host a fireworks display to celebrate the Winter Solstice. </p><p>Thom Harper had come to tell them about it last month, it was more to warn them really. A vetran of the war himself Thom knew the nightmares that plagued soldiers at night, the dangers (real and imagined) that lived on. </p><p>Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch appreciated the warning. Loud noises were a definite trigger for Katniss and Peeta.</p><p>Katniss and Peeta decided to spend the afternoon and evening together. Haymitch declared he had a new shipment of his medication in (booze)so he would see them all in a few days.</p><p>As they sat at the table finishing their tea Katniss remarked “You need a haircut.”</p><p>“I know, it’s a bit unruly isn’t it?”smiled Peeta dragging his hand through his overgrown ash blond curls “</p><p>“I could trim it later if you like?” </p><p>“Ok.  It’s driving me mad hanging in my eyes.” </p><p>“Ok” smiled Katniss.</p><p>********</p><p>The day passed quietly enough.  They had prepared dinner - a simple slow cook stew- and while that cooked sat on the sofa, at opposite ends, feet stretched out, a quilt was thrown over them.  Peeta read while Katniss worked on a cross stitch project.<br/>
When the sun disappeared Katniss got up and drew the curtains in the living room, Peeta busied himself lighting the fire and Katniss turned on the lamps. Once they were satisfied they got back into their sofa cocoon. It was a remarkably unremarkable day.</p><p>“How’s the book?” Katniss asked</p><p>“It’s good, at least it’s not a romance again.  I have no idea why Effie keeps sending me those” Peeta scowled. “Let’s see what you have done there?”</p><p>Katniss held up the piece she was working on - she was attempting to stitch the four seasons.</p><p>“Looks really good,” Peeta said encouragingly. </p><p>“Hmmm, it’s a bit wonky but I’m enjoying it,  the cross stitching is very soothing. The repetitiveness of it calms my mind I think.” she smiled embarrassed at sharing so much. </p><p>This sharing was new for Katniss but she enjoyed not always having to hide her thoughts and she knew that openness and honesty was a key part to her recovery.</p><p>Peeta yawned then apologised “Sorry Katniss, that was kinda rude of me.  I could really do with a nap!” </p><p>“Sleep then Peeta. I’ll wake you for dinner. Just please no snoring!”</p><p>And in the warmth of the living room, feeling safe and happy Peeta Mellark closed his eyes and drifted off. </p><p>*****</p><p>Dinner was delicious and after they had cleaned and tidied it was coming up on 7 o’clock.  They knew from Thom that the fireworks would start at 8.</p><p>“If you want me to cut your hair, you’ll need to wash it.” said Katniss. </p><p>“Oh yeah. I’m gonna jump in the shower and I’ll be down in a bit?” he told her abs stood up to head upstairs. </p><p>Katniss stood up too “I’m gonna jump in the shower too. I-I-I don’t want to have to go later when the fireworks and stuff are going off. I know it sounds stupid but I don’t want to be alone.” </p><p>Peeta looked at Katniss and nodded. “I get it. I’ll meet you back here in 30 minutes… if I’m not back you come find me? Ok?” </p><p>“Thank you Peeta” Katniss replied and she walked over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>****</p><p>Exactly 27 minutes later them both appeared on the upstairs landing and laughed before making their way downstairs. </p><p>“Ok I have this hair cutting kit. It’ll be easier if we do it in the kitchen I think? I have a towel to put round your shoulders.  I don’t think the trim will take too long.” </p><p>Once Peeta was seated Katniss began to comb his damp hair. </p><p>“Mmmmm that feels so nice” muttered Peeta. </p><p>“Yeah? Jeez Peeta, your hair is so long!!” </p><p>He laughed “Yeah the curls kinda hide the length.”</p><p>As Katniss combed his hair she suddenly had an idea, and with the comb she began to divide Peeta’s hair into sections. </p><p>“Katniss? What are you doing?” Peeta asked, trying to look around. </p><p>“Stop moving and let me braid your hair.”</p><p>“What?!?” </p><p>“Please Peeta your hair so long! I promise I’ll trim it after.  I haven’t played with anyone’s hair, well since Prim.”</p><p>Peeta shrugged “Go on then.”</p><p>And so she did. </p><p>Soon laughter that filled the air as Katniss put braid after braid in Peeta’s hair. </p><p>With each creation Peeta posed and pouted to ensure Katniss designs were shown to their best effect. </p><p>Katniss giggled and swapped places with Peeta and allowed him to style her hair. With interesting results. </p><p>Neither heard the fireworks that night.</p><p>*****<br/>
Outside a pair of grey eyes watched the scene unfolding, he was startled by a voice from the past. </p><p>“Find what you’re looking for Captain Hawthorne?” asked Haymitch. </p><p>Gale Hawthorne turned and looked at the old victor. </p><p>“I don’t know. I came here to try and talk to her, Winter solstice and that, new beginnings…..” Gale’s voice trailed off under Haymitch’s stare.</p><p>Haymitch thrust his chin in the direction of Katniss house where through the window they could see Peeta and Katniss dancing. </p><p>“She’s got her new beginning boy. Let her have this. Let them both have this.” </p><p>Gale nodded his head, and taking one last look he walked away. </p><p>Haymitch watched him leave, he knew Gale would be back but for now Peeta and Katniss would remain unbothered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Can’t you stay a little longer?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For @endlessnightlock</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katniss Everdeen sat on the ridge in the woods outside District 12. The ridge she’d sat on so many times with Gale Hawthorne. </p><p>Today she sat holding hands with another person - a blond, blue eyed person who brought out a love in Katniss that she never knew existed. </p><p> </p><p>The sat idly talking about everything and anything. Sometimes saying nothing. The day sunny, bright - like a cartoon. Katniss smiled enjoying the surreal quality everything held. </p><p>“It’s time for me to go Katniss.”</p><p>“Already? I don’t want you too. Can’t you stay a little longer? Can’t I?” panic was beginning to bubble up inside Katniss. </p><p>“No. This isn’t your time. You have to go back.”</p><p>Katniss stood up quickly preparing to argue “I don’t want too. I want to stay with you. Without you I have nothing.”</p><p>She paced the small ridge, becoming suddenly aware of an acrid, burning smell -the woods were on fire and in the distance she heard voices calling, screaming, shouting. </p><p>“We have to go Prim! Please? Let’s go.” tears ran down her face as she pleaded with her sister. </p><p>“Katniss, I'm staying, but you have to go back. Tell mom I love her.” and with a sad smile Prim placed her hands on Katniss shoulders and pushed her hard and Katniss fell back off the ridge.</p><p>Katniss' body slammed against something hard and cold.</p><p>“We’ve got her back” Katniss heard a voice say. “She’s badly burnt, lacerations -  she’s a mess. What happened out there?”</p><p>“Timed explosions at Snow’s mansion. It’s carnage down there.” said a woman’s voice. </p><p>PRIM! </p><p>Katniss started to remember… Prim. Fire. Gone. She shrieked, screeched and bucked against invisible restraints, until one of the medics sedated her. </p><p>Katniss never wanted to wake again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. For the angst/fluff prompts #49 “Who hurt you?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The prompt was “Who hurt you?” and it was sent to me by @xerxia31</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is probably one of my favourite pieces  I’ve written I don’t really know why probably just because of the absurd idea that the three little words in the prompt sparked.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peeta Mellark stood outside the imposing doors that led into “bábóga”. </p><p>He looked at the tiny bundle wrapped up in his arms and shivered the cold winter wind. He really hoped that the staff here would be able to help him. </p><p>He pushed the door and walked into what appeared to be a waiting room.  </p><p>“Sir, are you ok?” asked a concerned voice. </p><p>Peeta looked up and straight into a pair of the silver eyes he recognised and his heart sank., Then he was so distracted he nearly dropped the bundle in his arms, at the jolting it gave a weird cry and Peeta swore. </p><p>“Katniss? Please help. I called earlier and I was told to come in.” He shoved what he was holding in his arms at the woman.</p><p>“Whoa, slow down Peeta!” the receptionist said looking at the babbling man in front of her. He looked beyond stressed. He blue eyes were wide with terror and his blond hair was mussed as he had been running his fingers through it. </p><p>“Let’s see what we have. Oh shit. I’m going to call my sister. Don’t move, do you understand?” she quickly ran to the back. </p><p>Before Peeta had time to think about running out,  Katniss was back and she had another woman with her. </p><p>“This is Primrose, she looks after the patients here. She’s just going to take a look.”</p><p>Primrose opened the blankets up revealing the full extent of the problems “Oh my, this is bad.” </p><p>Peeta’s heart sank. </p><p>“Who hurt you? Hmmm” muttered Prim. </p><p>“My stupid dog!” Peeta blurted out “he grabbed Bubbles and shook her by the leg. Stuffing, fabric flying everywhere and the voice box!! That noise. Is it bad?”</p><p>“No. We can easily fix her up. Although it’s not every day I get to work on an original Abernathy Teddy Bear. Who owns her?” Prim asked </p><p>“My sister-in-law Delly. I was house sitting and my asshole dog got loose.” </p><p>“It’ll take a few days. I’ll leave you with Katniss here. She’ll go sort you right out.” </p><p>While Prim took Bubbles back through the door marked “Hospital” Katniss and Peeta just stared at each other. </p><p>“So...this is weird.” Peeta started. </p><p>“Well I didn’t expect to see you tonight.” she smiled. </p><p>“Sorry I cancelled our date for tonight.” Peeta laughed. </p><p>“I think I can forgive you. I finish here in 30 minutes, would you like to grab that drink?” she smiled. </p><p>“Absolutely. I need to find out more about this place and how you came to be a part of a doll and teddy bear hospital. I have so many questions!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The word “bábóga“ or bábóg is Irish and means Dolls/Doll.</p><p>If anyone wants to try say it....  baw-bowga or baw-bowg 😛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bread and Blades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just posting this all in one part from Tumblr😊</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so I have had zero interest in writing anything the last little while.  This evening I’m watching Forged in Fire on The History Channel (I will watch people making anything- food, clothes, pottery, weapons. Like I say anything) </p><p>And it strikes -an idea!  Evening class Katniss decides to try Blacksmithing. Prim ends up enrolling her on Baking for Beginners being taught by Peeta.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katniss Everdeen yawned and reached for the kettle on the stove top, she poured the hot water in her cup and threw in a tea bag.  She was tired after her early start hunting with her friend Gale Hawthorne. They had a good morning, each being able to bring a good haul home to their families as well as some to trade in town. </p><p>“Hey Katniss, how were the woods this morning?” called Prim Everdeen emerging from their bedroom.</p><p>Katniss and her sister lived in a small house just outside the main town of District 12. Their father had died in a mining accident when Katniss was 11 and Prim was seven, and lost in grief their mother had fallen apart. </p><p>Things for the family had been rough but with intervention including Grief counselling, medication and support  she had pulled through.</p><p>Katniss shuddered to think what might have happened if President Coriolanus Snow had still been in power. Despite being ousted from power before she had been born the stories of his cruelty, brutality and vicious rule were known to all citizens of Panem. </p><p>Mrs. Everdeen was currently on a work placement in a hospital in District 4. She regularly travelled learning new skills and practices from around Panem, and was there to learn some new birthing practices. She had qualified as a nurse a few years after the Snow regime toppled and these medical skills combined with her knowledge of herbal remedies kept her busy in their town and surrounding areas. </p><p>While she was away Katniss made sure Prim went to school, kept the house running and worked. She worked part-time in the Justice Building as an admin assistant. Katniss neither loved it nor hated it. It was a job and she was grateful to have it plus she did like working with her old school friend Madge Undersee. </p><p>“Morning Prim. Yeah we had a good morning. Here, catch” said Katniss, throwing a small coin bag to her sister “put that towards your trip.” </p><p>“Katniss! You are the best sister, you know that  right? But you should be saving any extra money for whatever you want to do.” Prim gently scolded her sister. </p><p>“Don’t worry Prim I am. I may not want to travel Panem for a few months like you, but I have plans for the future too.” She winked at her sister. </p><p>“Damn! Look at the time I’m late I said I’d meet Eloise before school.” Prim began gathering her things. </p><p>“Prim can you drop this in at school for me? It’s my evening course enrollment form. I’ve decided to do the introduction to Blacksmithing course with Gale.” Katniss was filling out the form as she spoke to her sister. </p><p>“Ok but hurry. I’m really late.” shouted Prim. </p><p>“Just let me check it over-“ Katniss started to say. </p><p>“Katniss! I’m sure it’s fine. I really have to go.” </p><p>“But- ok here just don’t forge about it.” and without checking the form over she handed it over along with the fee. “And don't lose the money!!”</p><p>“I won’t. Goodbye Katniss, have a great day .” and with blond hair swinging behind Prim raced out the door. </p><p>Katniss never thought she’d be going back to school but here she was a year after graduating enrolling in something that could potentially change her life.</p><p>*****</p><p>“Miss Everdeen,  please lower your voice” the evening class coordinator Effie Trinket snapped.  </p><p>“I’m sorry but you have clearly made a mistake. I was to be enrolled in Blacksmithing not Baking for beginners. Please switch me to the correct class.” Katniss huffed.</p><p>She had arrived with Gale to start their first class but only to discover  Katniss wasn’t on the list of students in the Blacksmith class. </p><p>She headed to the office to try and straighten things out when she had found out she was on the student list for Baking for Beginners, and now she was currently arguing with some primped up Capitol admission coordinator about it. </p><p>“Aha! See here, this is your application signed and dated by you and if you look here you will see YOU ticked the box for Baking.” Effie informed her passing the piece of  paper to Katniss to look at. </p><p>Katniss' heart sank. Damn. </p><p>“Okay, well I want my money back then.” Katniss said firmly. </p><p>“Please read the Terms and Conditions. You will note “No refunds unless the class is cancelled due to low numbers.” the mistake is yours and rules and rules.” </p><p>“That’s outrageous!!!” blustered Katniss throwing a scowl that generally left the toughest miners in 12 quaking, but Effie Trinket simply raised an eyebrow and clearing her throat preparing to ask Katniss to leave her office.</p><p>“What am I supposed to do now?”</p><p>“You can of course avail of your space in the baking class. It proved very popular you know and -“ </p><p>“Pfft I am not some bored housewife looking to learn how to make stupid cupcakes for my family.” snapped Katniss crossing her arms angrily. </p><p>She hadn’t noticed that Peeta Mellark, youngest son of the Mellark’s District 12 bakers had come to the door of office and caught the last comment from her. His smile had faded at her harsh words. </p><p>Effie looked up and her eyes widened as she saw the look on his face. He had a look like a kicked puppy.  </p><p>Before the Effie and Katniss could say anything further Peeta spoke, startling Katniss.</p><p>“Well I’m sorry you think so little of baking Miss Everdeen. I’m sure there are lots of people who would like a place in my “stupid cupcake” class. Miss Trinkett if we can fill the space perhaps you might see a way to issue a refund?” He flashed a smile at Effie, who sighed. </p><p>“Very well.” She reluctantly agreed.</p><p>Katniss wanted the ground to swallow her up of all the people to insult it would have to be her childhood crush Peeta Mellark. </p><p>She opened her mouth to apologise to Peeta but he had already left the office.</p><p>*****<br/>
“Will there be anything further Miss Everdeen?” asked Effie. </p><p>“No. Yes. Wait. I - I…. can you please hold my place on the baking course? I mean don’t give it away just yet?” Katniss needed time to fix this.  </p><p>Effie was exasperated by Katniss Everdeen.     </p><p>First the girl had marched into her office at the beginning of this evening's classes- eyes stormy, checks flushed, adamant that Effie had made a mistake, and now thanks to Peeta she was getting a refund but instead of accepting she was asking Effie to keep her place in the baking class. </p><p>Effie was about to refuse when Katniss spoke again. </p><p>“Please?” Katniss tone was desperate and it caught Effie by surprise. </p><p>She looked closely at the woman in front of her, and Effie realised something-Katniss Everdeen had a crush on Peeta Mellark. If there was one thing Effie loved it was LOVE!! </p><p>Then and there she decided that she had to help this little “love connection”.</p><p>“Miss Everdeen, the class with Peeta starts in two nights from now. I need to offer your place to someone on the cancellation list in order to allow you your refund -.”</p><p>“Miss Trinket, my sister may be interested, let me check with her first.” Katniss interrupted  with a little white lie knowing full well Prim would have no interest, but Katniss needed some time. </p><p>“Very well. I expect a decision from here first thing in the morning. Of course I must once more remind you that YOU can still take the place in the class….”</p><p>“Thank you! I’ll be in touch with you tomorrow I promise.” Katniss broke into a smile the first since she had stood in front of Effie. </p><p>Effie thought how pretty she was in that moment. If she smiled more and scowled less she who knows what could happen?</p><p>“Miss Everdeen, Mr. Mellark is in Room 7 on the first floor if you wanted to perhaps offer him an apology following your unkind words?” </p><p>Getting no response Effie looked up and smiled at the sight of Katniss Everdeen running out the door. </p><p>***** </p><p>Katniss slowed down. She had absolutely no idea what she would even say you Peeta if she did manage to catch him in the class room. </p><p>She came to a complete stop a couple of doors down from where Effie told her she could find him.</p><p>“Okay Katniss you can do this, just go and apologise….. Hey Peeta about what I said I didn’t mean it. How about we just forget it?”</p><p>“Ugh that sounds awful” muttered Katniss. </p><p>She tried again delivering her apology to the empty corridor. </p><p>“Peeta, I’m sorry you heard me say those awful things. I don’t think your cupcakes are stupid. I like them. I think they and you are amazing and I’m just a grumpy, cranky girl who always says the wrong thing around you and just once, I would like to be a nice, bubbly, friendly girl who you would notice- this is so stupid.” she threw her arms up exasperated at herself.</p><p>“I dunno Katniss I think it’s pretty cute, you standing in a dimly lit hallway apologising.” </p><p>Katniss spun around and standing there grinning was Peeta Mellark. </p><p>“How long were you standing there?” she asked embarrassment seeping out of every pore. </p><p>“Long enough. Can you give me a hand, I have some baking supplies I want to leave in the kitchen before classes start.” Peeta asked </p><p>Every fibre of Katniss wanted to run away but taking a deep breath she nodded and asked him what he needed her to do.</p><p>*****</p><p>Peeta was a bit shocked when he came across the normally cool and composed Katniss Everdeen delivering what appeared to be an apology to him in an empty, partly lit hallway. </p><p>He was even more shocked when he heard what she was saying. </p><p>And just when he thought he couldn’t get any more shocked Katniss agreed to help him out. </p><p>They had moved the supplies into the room quickly and were just about to start unpacking. </p><p>Clearing her throat Katniss began to speak. </p><p>“Peeta I want to apologise for what you overheard me saying earlier. I didn’t mean it. I was angry about not getting into the class I wanted and lashed out.” </p><p>“I thought I signed up to the Blacksmith course with Gale, but I made a mistake on the form and well you saw and heard what happened.” </p><p>“It’s ok Katniss. I suppose not getting into the class with your boyfriend is tough,  although Blacksmithing never struck me as a couples thing. But you Katniss Everdeen are a very unique lady.”  Peeta smiled as he said this, and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.</p><p>In Katniss’ head a million thoughts ran through it.</p><p>He thinks I’m unique- definitely a good thing, right? </p><p>He asked her to help even though she had been an ass. Also a good thing.</p><p>She did need to clear one detail up.</p><p>“Gale’s not my boyfriend!” spluttered Katniss quickly.</p><p>“Well that’s a relief I wasn’t sure what would have happened if he found out you were declaring me and my cupcakes “amazing”.” Seeing Katniss face made Peeta laugh. </p><p>“Hey it’s not funny and you weren’t supposed to hear that.” scowled Katniss feeling exposed and embarrassed. </p><p>“No! Wait Katniss I’m just teasing you. Stay. Please?” Peeta put his hand out and touched her arm.</p><p>They stared at each other, and looking into his blue eyes Katniss knew she would always stay if he asked her too. </p><p>“Ok. What do you need me to do now.” </p><p>For the next hour and a half Katniss helped Peeta put together packs for students who be attending his class - Recipe cards, little notebooks, pencils and an apron. </p><p>Katniss was struck once again by the kindness that was so much a part of Peeta since they were kids in school and from what she could see his class really looked like it would be fun..... Maybe she should take the place she’d paid for? </p><p>It would make Effie’s life easier - no need for refunds or new registration and baking was always a good skill to have, it could certainly save her household some money. </p><p>“Peeta? Umm if it’s ok with you I think I will take my place in your class and if you’re ok with that I’m going to walk down to the office and let Effie know.” </p><p>“Katniss, it would be great to have you in the class. Come on I’ll walk to the office with you, I need to give Effie some keys and maybe I could walk you home? </p><p>Once more with her heart pounding Katniss replied “I’d like that very much.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Once Peeta was sure the class was tidy and the door locked the pair began to walk back towards Effie. </p><p>Katniss spoke “I can’t believe I’m coming back to school, I mean an evening class isn’t the same as regular school but being back in this building is so weird. Roaming the hallways without fear of a teacher jumping out and  demanding to know why you’re out of class is weird. I kinda want to go exploring….” </p><p>“Yeah? Come on then, where to first?” Peeta said. </p><p>“Peeta you can’t be serious. You need to give Effie back those keys.”</p><p>“True, but evening classes finish at 9.45pm and it’s just gone ten to nine, how about for 30 minutes we live on the edge and sneak around a bit.” </p><p>Katniss laughed but felt a slight thrill about doing something silly. </p><p>“Ok… where will we go? How about the gym? We can mess around on the equipment there.” she giggled.</p><p>“Let’s go!” laughed Peeta and they set off half walking, half running like two mischievous children. </p><p>They soon found out though that all the interesting places in a school were locked at night. </p><p>“I can’t believe we thought all the rooms would be open.”</p><p>“I know!” laughed Katniss “let’s bring the keys back and never speak of this again.” </p><p>On the way back they found themselves in the hallway that contained a cabinet. They stopped to look at it, it had pictures, medals, trophies that the school and students had won through the years.</p><p>“I snuck in to watch you the year you placed second in the wrestling championship against your brother.” Katniss told Peeta as they looked at the accolades within. </p><p>She didn’t look directly at Peeta when she said this, just watched his reflection in the glass. </p><p>He smiled and replied “I know, you were the reason I placed second.”</p><p>They slowly turned to face each other. </p><p>“I had the biggest crush on you Katniss Everdeen, and when I saw you sneaking in I couldn’t believe my eyes, and Rye used that distraction to pin me. When I looked up though you were gone. Part of me wondered if I had imagined you there.” </p><p>Katniss laughed “No I was there. I went to all of your competitions.”</p><p>“Are you serious?” Peeta exclaimed.</p><p>“Guess you weren’t paying attention.” shrugged Katniss.  She had no idea why she was even telling Peeta this but she just felt like she had to. </p><p>“I’m paying attention now.” he replied, taking a step closer to her. </p><p>She swallowed hard, nervous energy buzzing through her. </p><p>“Katniss? Can I kiss you?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>And he did. </p><p>And it was magical(nose bumping aside)</p><p>❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ </p><p>Dropping the keys back to Effie, they ran into Gale. </p><p>“Catnip, did you get the mix up sorted out. Will you be in class next week?” he questioned her. </p><p>“No, but it’s ok I think I’m where I need to be.” she smiled at Peeta when she said this, who blushed under Gale’s scrutiny. </p><p>“Okay. Well I’m gonna go to the bar with a couple of the guys from class, do you want to tag along?” he asked before adding “or would you rather Peeta walk you home and you guys can stare lovingly into each other’s eyes and do some more kissing.”   </p><p>At Katniss' face Gale burst out laughing. </p><p>“Yeah the hallway where the trophy cabinet is well it’s across the courtyard from the class I was in tonight. I’m just relieved you finally did something about this crush Katniss although a public display of  affection like that? Didn’t think you had it in you.” </p><p>While Katniss was rendered speechless Gale took off running his laughter echoing through the halls. </p><p>“I’m gonna kill him.” </p><p>“Come on, let me walk you home and if you still want to kill him I’ll teach you Rye’s cookie recipe. It’s absolutely disgusting, pretty sure it killed our pig Bertha a few years ago.” said Peeta. </p><p>Taking her hand in his, the pair headed off towards Katniss’ house, and they did do plenty more kissing along the way.</p><p>The End!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Peeta’s Peach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Married Everlark free from kids having some fun!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little bit more daring then my usual fluff fest.... Bit of swearing and some (tame) smut 😎</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katniss woke up slowly, outside she could hear the rain coming down heavy and the wind blowing. She snuggled a little further into the bed trying to go back to sleep but she knew there was no way she was going to sleep until she had been to the bathroom, she sighed and cursed the wine she’d had last night. She got up and grabbed her robe, it seemed silly to put it on but she felt self conscious walking around naked. </p><p>She yawned and wondered if it would be possible to walk to the bathroom and back with her eyes closed and fool her body into thinking she was sleepwalking and therefore fall straight back to sleep once she got back into bed. Since she wasn’t in her own home she decided that would be a bad idea. The last thing she needed was to fall over and break an ankle on the first day of her holiday. </p><p>She turned on the light and walked into the bathroom catching sight of herself in the mirror. Her eyes grew wide at the sight before her - her dark hair was wild, dark circles appeared under her eyes(she was startled until she realised it was mostly mascara) and there on her skin where her neck and shoulder met was a very obvious hickey.</p><p>“Oh Jesus! What the hell?” In her memory flashes of last night began to appear.  After washing her face and removing the remains of her makeup, she turned around and stomped back into the bedroom. </p><p>“Peeta James Mellark! Wake up!” she bellowed.</p><p>A blond curly head lifted up from its pillow. He grinned sleepily. </p><p>“Don’t you smile at me! Look what you did to me.” She pointed at her neck. </p><p>Peeta squinted at where she was pointing and laughed. </p><p>“Don’t you dare laugh at me! A lovebite you gave me a bloody lovebite!”</p><p>“So it would appear my love.” He was sitting up now, hands behind his head looking almost smug. </p><p>“It’s so .,..... trashy?”’Katniss mumbled. “At our age especially.” </p><p>“Katniss we’re forty! Not dead. Anyway you were the one who wanted and I quote “Fuck like we did when we first got together.” </p><p>“Yes well I meant, loud, uninhibited, multiple position sex not this!” she laughed pointing at her neck.</p><p>“Well as I recall we did that. Best not tell Prim I ate you out on the dining room table, she’d probably never forgive us.” </p><p>Katniss blushed then grinned “Deal. We’ll clean it well later. It’s nice knowing we aren’t going to be disturbed and can be as loud as we like isn’t it.” </p><p>She walked towards her husband and undid the belt of her robe and slipped it from her shoulders.  The look in his eyes sent a shiver of desire through her. </p><p>Peeta pulled back the duvet grinning.  </p><p>“Well Mr. Mellark it appears that you are VERY happy to see me this morning” she raised an eyebrow glancing at his cock.  </p><p>“Get over here and let me show you exactly how happy….” Peeta grinned wolfishly. </p><p>******</p><p>Peeta collapsed onto the pillows next to his wife.  He was hot, sweaty, out of breath but damned if he was going to complain, afterall most mornings didn’t start like this.</p><p>Beside him Katniss smiled contentedly, a smile that only he ever saw(her orgasam bliss face he called it and this annoyed her no end)</p><p>“Woman you’ll be the death of me. Although to be fair I can’t think of a better way to go - balls deep in the woman you love….” He sighed dramatically. </p><p>“You’re such a child.” Katniss laughed </p><p>“True but you keep me young. As much as I love our kids it’s nice to get away from them for a few days. It’s hard to get time alone with you.”</p><p>Katniss' heart stuttered at the look her husband was giving her. She hoped he could see the same reflected in hers - love, passion, respect, trust, hope. </p><p>“I think we should grab a shower and then grab breakfast. What do you want to do today?” asked Peeta. </p><p>“Not much if I’m honest. The weather isn’t great outside. How about a day of doing nothing. Reading, jigsaws and hours of crappy tv?” replied Katniss. </p><p>“Deal. I’ll jump into the shower first and start breakfast? You can just relax there for a while longer love.”</p><p>Peeta threw back the covers and hopped up. Katniss immediately burst out laughing at the sight of her husband’s ass.  An ass that now had a hickey on it’s left cheek.</p><p>“What?” he asked. </p><p>“Oh nothing, just that your peachy little ass seems to have been nibbled last night just like my neck.” </p><p>Peeta tried peering over his shoulder to see, eventually catching a glimpse in the bedroom mirror. </p><p>“You always did like my ass.” and with a final wiggle Peeta strutted off whistling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Who is she?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay so inspired by a post on tumblr. </p><p>Drunken Katniss, crying because because her fake fiancee Peeta  told her he was taken when she asked.......</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My imagination had a very clear idea where it wanted to go so I followed it!   It's an AU fic, no Hunger Games and was written quickly as I waited to watch The Falcon and the Winter Soldier so apologies for the mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katniss Everdeen woke up with a head full of fuzz and a mouth as dry as a desert. She was still wearing her jeans and shirt, but her shoes were off and beside her locker was a glass of water.  She was glad her drunk self had some sense last night. </p><p>I knew it was a bad idea to go out and celebrate last night; the final performance of the drama society she thought.</p><p>She had the lead female role in her school production of Panem’s most famous play “Merrily we love” the premise of the play was fake relationships, standing up for yourself and finding happy endings -even if they aren’t traditional endings. </p><p>Her character was being -for the sake of her kingdom - made to choose a man to marry, none of who she knew. Her suitors were going to try and win her hand in competition, as she was a prize rather than a person.   However  with the help of her best friend and a fake engagement was able to avoid the arrangement and in time convince her parents that she did not need a husband and if she did marry she wanted it to be for love.  The play ended with her character remaining unmarried, happy and hopeful for her future.</p><p>Last night was the final show, and the mayor's daughter had arranged a party. Normally Katniss avoided these things but Gale had insisted she go.  </p><p>She remembered some of the night but thanks to more than a few beers there were distinct blanks in her night. </p><p>She was just mustering the energy to get out of bed when her phone rang. She sat up and located the phone. </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Catnip! How’s the head?” answered the ridiculously perky Gale Hawthorne. </p><p>“Jesus Gale stop shouting. What is wrong with you? You are normally a grumpy ass.” She mumbled. </p><p>“Can’t a guy just call his best friend and check on her especially since she was so wasted last night?” He practically sing songed down the phone at her.</p><p>“Gale. Cut the crap? You clearly have something to say.” Katniss moaned wondering what exactly her drunk ass had done last night. </p><p>“Well it’s just you were flirting up a storm with Mellark last night…” </p><p>Katniss was glad Gale couldn’t see her face which was burning. Peeta Mellark had been playing the part of her best friend and fake fiancé in “Merrily..” </p><p>Before the play they had just been acquaintances. Then rehearsals happened and they ended up spending time together and somehow they had ended up as a couple. A secret couple that no one knew about.  </p><p>She tried to play it off as a joke “Well he is my fake-fiancé.” </p><p>“Oh yeah that’s true. It was even funnier when you asked him if he was single.” </p><p>“No!!! I didn’t!!”</p><p>“Oh yes you did and then….. and then….” Gale was wheezing with laughter.  “And then you cried when he said he wasn’t.” </p><p>“Wait what?”  Katniss threw herself back on her bed and wished at that very moment for a meteor to strike the earth and end  the world.</p><p>“Oh yeah full on  tears.  It was made all the funnier because not 15 minutes beforehand you told me “your secret“; that you and Mellark were a couple.” Gale was absolutely delighting in telling her this.</p><p>“Wha?! Who else saw this?  How bad was I?  Oh  god.” Katniss sort of felt like crying again.</p><p>On the other end of the phone Gale toyed with the idea of tormenting Katniss some more, but he couldn’t do it.”</p><p>“Katniss relax, Mellark and I were the only people with you.  You were buzzing at Madge’s but wanted to leave so I offered to walk you home. Peeta happened to be leaving too so joined us. I know now that was bullshit,dude just wanted to make sure his girl got home okay.”  </p><p>“Anyway we sat on the steps of your house when you told me about you and Mellark. I have to admit I didn’t think you could keep secrets. He was shocked that you were outing them as a couple, although he mentioned your were going to make it official in a few weeks once the play was done and forgotten”</p><p>“He was even more shocked when you FORGOT you were the reason he wasn’t single. You started bawling  then wished him well and hoped that his girlfriend knew how unbelievably special he was.”</p><p>“Then you kind of  demanded to know  and I quote “WHO IS SHE? I need her to know if she hurts Peeta I’ll shoot an arrow in her eye!!” and then you passed out in his lap.  I have never heard you talk so much  in the eight years I’ve known you.”</p><p>“Oh hell, poor Peeta  I have to call him. I am never drinking again, how was he when he left?” Katniss asked, assuming Gale had brought her in and out her to bed.</p><p>“Peeta helped me get you into bed, he’s a nice guy I can see why you fell for him.  If you check your sofa you can ask him yourself. He offered to stay and keep an eye on your drunken ass to make sure you were okay.  If you guys are up for it I’m meeting Jo at Sae’s in an hour, if not enjoy your hangover.”</p><p>“I will and Gale? Thank you.”</p><p>“No probs, see you later”</p><p>Katniss hung up and walked out to her living room, she heard the soft snores before she saw him.  There on her sofa was Peeta Mellark.  His blond hair all over the place, his shoes and jacket neatly placed on the floor and the chair beside him.  </p><p>She touched his shoulder and shook him gently. He slowly opened his eyes and focused his blue eyes on her, a sleepy smile gracing his face. </p><p>“Hey.” he smiled up her. </p><p>“Hey, the bed’s more comfortable if you want to join me” she said touching his face, loving the feeling of his stubble as he leaned into her touch. </p><p>“That sounds perfect.” he replied </p><p>“But first I really have to have a shower, and maybe afterwards we could spend the day here just doing nothing, together?” she asked shyly.</p><p>Peeta grinned up at her “I’d like that very much, although my girlfriend might not approve. I should probably ask her.” and he grabbed his mobile and started calling someone.</p><p>Katniss was genuinely confused until she heard her phone ring from the bedroom.</p><p>“Well aren’t you going to answer that?” asked Peeta looking all angelic.</p><p>She couldn’t help but laugh, knowing she was never going to live down  last night's drunken outburst.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>